<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Legend of The Merciless Queen by Serenity4Lifeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613127">The Legend of The Merciless Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee'>Serenity4Lifeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, Feelings, Hanging, I Don't Even Know, I can't really say if this has a good ending or not, I cried while writing this, Kinda graphic death, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Legends, Love, M/M, Murder, Please Be careful, Royalty, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Tragedy, iwaoi - Freeform, queen oikawa tooru, story telling, yes he's a queen here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever heard the legend of The Merciless Queen?”</p>
<p>“The Merciless Queen?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s a tragic story about love and death. It’s popular around these parts but meant to be kept quiet. Not many people know of it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never heard of it… Do you know it?”</p>
<p>“Better than anyone.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Legend of The Merciless Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to a song from the musical Six and then this happened.</p>
<p>I really don't even know anymore.</p>
<p>(I made this up by the way. It's not a real legend as far as I know and I was just trying something new.)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard the legend of The Merciless Queen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Merciless Queen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. It’s a tragic story about love and death. It’s popular around these parts but meant to be kept quiet. Not many people know of it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never heard of it… Do you know it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be my pleasure. The legend starts with a marriage…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>In a kingdom by the name of Seijoh there lived a wealthy king.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king was very picky when it came to choosing a bride.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nobody seemed to be able to please him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>One day that changed when a foreigner arrived in the kingdom.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His beauty was beyond compare and he captivated any man or woman that looked his way.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His name was Oikawa Tooru, and the king instantly fell in love with him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Their wedding was arranged immediately and in the span of two weeks Tooru became queen.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this the love story? It’s very short.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, child. This is only the beginning. May I continue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Their love was nothing short of passionate, but it was a fiery thing; wild and fierce in a way that could only last so long before fizzling out into nothing but dust and ash.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Their happiness with each other faded into acceptance, for they were committed and a commitment under the eyes of God could not be broken.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king quickly found a new way to appease his urges and took to nights on the town, flirting and laughing with women and men who worshiped him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru was left alone in the empty castle, chained to a man he no longer loved and one who no longer cared for his feelings.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>After many lonely nights where he was left to sleep alone in a bed meant for two Tooru decided he would no longer sit and be miserable for the rest of his life.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>In retaliation he dressed up in his finest silks and jewelry and went out on a search of his own.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Many people fell for his beauty and in his defiance towards the king he allowed each person he deemed worthy to share a night of passion with him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was intimate with other people to get back at his husband who was doing the same thing? How does that make sense?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ways of love are unknown to us. Even after a relationship is broken a person can still harbor those same feelings somewhere deep within. They just don’t realize until what they had is out of their grasp.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what’s going to happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, ah. No spoiling the story. Now, where was I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>To Tooru none of these relationships meant anything to him. The people knew this and knew he was out of their grasp so they enjoyed their night before letting the lonely queen return to his empty chambers.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nothing could make him happy and he feared he never would be again, for the king kept going out and Tooru kept losing the parts of himself that mattered the most.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru no longer knew what love or happiness was.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And then a knight showed up at the castle.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The knight's name was Iwaizumi Hajime, and he was a skilled warrior who had fought in many battles, even at his young age.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>This knight was unlike any Tooru had ever met and even more so he seemed completely unfazed by Tooru’s charms.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru decided then and there that he would spend as long as needed to convince Hajime to give in to his advances.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The queen of Seijoh had never worked so hard in his life to get someone to notice him, but still, Hajime never gave in.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru spent two years trying to gain the knight's attention before he finally managed to make Hajime crack.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>What he saw underneath the armor was more than he had been prepared for and before Tooru knew it he found himself in love once again with a knight who had finally given in.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He fell in love after seeing what was under the knights armor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s metaphorical. He saw who the knight truly was and fell in love with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he didn’t fall in love with his body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At first maybe, but after time he found he was in love with the knight's soul, not just his appearance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank goodness. You can continue now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hajime was very skilled in the art of disguise but he too had fallen in love with Tooru.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The two were in love but it was a love that couldn’t be, so Hajime never allowed himself to think of all he could have.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It was a night when the king was out and Tooru was alone that the dam of feelings they’d let sit burst and everything they felt for each other poured out.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That night of feelings was their first night together.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>That first kiss signaled the end of hiding, the end of being alone.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The knight and the queen had found each other.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hajime and Tooru shared a love that was not so easily disposed of and together they found happiness.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hajime no longer had to hide.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru no longer had to sleep in an empty bed void of love.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>They completed each other.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king was furious.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That little pile of dust and ashes that were the remnants of a burning love was now being blown on in hopes to rekindle what was once lost by a king who refused to allow his bride the privilege of loving another.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>When he tried to stop the ever growing love between his bride and the knight he was pushed aside as if he didn’t matter. The ring on his finger meant nothing anymore, for his bride now loved another and the love he shared with the knight overpowered every other thing in the world.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king, in his anger, struck out.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His bride fell to the ground, his knight there to protect him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The knight swung his mighty sword to protect the one he loved most but the king had a stunning realization and found his words had enough power to stop the blade and the love his bride and the knight shared.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He declared death.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The knight would be hung for attacking the king.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t die, does he? He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> die. They’re finally happy and together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The world is not so kind. I told you at the beginning that this story was a tragedy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he hasn’t done anything wrong!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but as I said, the world is not so kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There better be a happy ending to this story.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just wait and listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The next day preparations were made and everyone caught wind of what was to happen. People gathered around to watch as the knight was pushed into the town square, hands tied behind his back and head held high as he walked.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He was a warrior and did not fear death. He had looked it in the eye too many times to fear it.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king watched with glee as the knight stepped up onto the box and the noose was placed over his head.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The queen watched pain stricken as the one he loved stood tall and proud for the world to see, ready for a death he did not deserve.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Their eyes met in that instant, olive green finding soft brown as the knight mouthed the words ‘I love you’ one last time.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru tried to look away when the lever was pulled.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king did not allow it, thumb pressing harshly into the bruise he’d left the day before as he forced Tooru to watch the man he loved fall then catch against the rope now tight around his throat.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tears ran down Tooru’s face but he couldn’t look away.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hajime’s neck did not break.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His death was not quick.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Still, he did not struggle.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru watched his eyes close in acceptance and he watched him die.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s… awful. What kind of story is this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not over yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I want to hear the rest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to end it on such a bad note?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine… keep going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The king, now content that his rival was gone, decided that his bride had learned his lesson and would not make the same mistake again.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru, overwhelmed with grief for his lost love and guilt for being the reason he died, went to the weapons room late at night and picked out a slim dagger.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He held the cold iron over his heart and closed his eyes, ready to end his life just as Hajime’s had ended.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru didn’t sink the dagger into his heart. Instead he opened his eyes with realization as a voice he loved more than life itself whispered in the back of his mind that it was not his fault.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It was the king who killed Hajime.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru only felt anger as he moved back towards the room he shared with a man who murdered the only true love he’d ever had.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru didn’t hesitate when he approached the bed.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He didn’t hesitate when he raised the dagger.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He didn’t hesitate when the dagger arced through the air and straight into the king he hated more than life itself.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>His movements did not stop until the king was drowning in his own blood.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>By the time Tooru stepped back, dagger still gripped firmly in hand, the king was a shell of man, cold and dead with a thousand stab wounds in his chest.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>It was a bloody and gory mess. Tooru was covered in blood, but he did not care.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He placed the dagger in the king's hand and wrapped his fingers around it before turning around and leaving the scene.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He played the part of frantic spouse well.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>People didn’t believe it. Neither did they care.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Those who are in mourning do what they must to heal, and their queen killed the man who murdered his love. They couldn’t find it in themselves to hate him.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>When Tooru took over the kingdom of Seijoh the land fell into peace. He was a wonderful ruler and the kindest one they’d had.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The story of the king's murder became just that: A story.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The people had no complaints and no fears because they knew if someone crossed their path they had a queen who would do anything to protect them.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Tooru was kind.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He was also merciless.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Those who did him wrong had messed with fate and they would end on the wrong side of the dagger.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>That is the legend of The Merciless Queen.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this a true story?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a legend. You are the one who decides.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you believe it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if I do or do not believe. It’s only up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm… Well it’s sad and I would never wish something so awful on anyone, but I guess I do believe that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> true. Hey, um… thank you for sharing it with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was your name again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My name… is Oikawa.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>